


今晚打老虎 下

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	今晚打老虎 下

下  
李东海自然是想逃的，他心里也没把李赫宰当回事。  
但是在他被人捆手捆脚，套了眼罩堵了嘴巴整个酒吧也都当没事人是的该说说，该闹闹之后，他怀疑自己惹上了黑社会。  
李东海痛哭流涕就差没给李赫宰跪下了，他是想跪下的，但是被捆着没有机会。  
李赫宰懒得理他，把人往肩膀上一抗从后门走了。  
李东海暗自记着步数和大概的方向，寻思着等他有了机会好歹能知道往哪儿跑。  
高度的精神紧绷，加上身上的不适，李东海躺在舒适的林肯后座，很快就睡着了。等他醒来之后，他发现自己被捆在一个柱子上，眼睛倒是能看见了，就是嘴巴还被堵着。  
“”哟，醒了？”跟前摆了个沙发，李赫宰正坐在他面前，手里拿着个木质的扁扁的牌子朝着他咧嘴“”我到底应该叫你李老虎呢，还是李东海呢？”  
李东海呜呜呜的大叫，他意思是大哥我错了你松开我，我全家老小就指望着我一个青壮年养家糊口，你大人有大量就饶了我一次吧，我再也不敢了，我把钱退给你。  
等他呜呜呜的折腾完，肺里那点存货也没了，累的他直喘气。李赫宰把他嘴里堵得布扯掉，捏着他下巴道：“”说吧，怎么叫你啊？“  
“李….李东海..哥，大哥..我错了…你饶了我吧，我把钱退给你..”李东海抓紧时间告饶，李赫宰压根没听，从兜里掏了个新玩具，重新塞到了对方嘴巴里。  
李东海就觉得嘴巴里甜甜的，好像是个球状，有个细长的皮具顺着他的头把他嘴里的固定住。  
李赫宰给人嘴里塞了个口球，圆球状的糖果是特制的。传说中那个可以舔着吃十年的糖果，硬度也是惊人，强行咬断能把牙蹦掉。黑色的牛皮带子把糖果正好固定在人嘴里，李东海能稍微说点短句子，一说长了口水就一直往下流出。  
他不断地吮吸着嘴里的糖果，一下下咽着口水。  
李赫宰眼神炽热地瞧着吊着双臂被捆住的人，轻佻地拿木板轻轻拍了一下对方的屁股。“”知道为什么把你捆过来吗？“  
李东海猛点头，又猛摇头，“”呜呜知道不呜..“李东海尽量把眼睛瞪大，让自己看起来可怜一些。  
“啧，这样看我干嘛？把你捆回来，当然是喜欢你啊。“李赫宰嘿嘿一乐，手轻轻使劲，又拍了对方屁股。“你说长这样，做黄牛骗人，风吹日晒的，多累啊？以后跟着我吧，正好我缺个宠物，猫狗什么的没什么挑战性，养老虎多高雅啊？是不是啊？东海。”  
话语刚落，李赫宰手上一用力，木板落在了李东海屁股肉最厚实的地方。  
李东海疼的眼泪都挤出来了，他呜呜呜的乱叫着，和对方告饶。  
李赫宰啧了一声，只当做看不到，手上又打了十来下，直到对方连求饶的劲儿也没有，垂头丧气的低着头。口水顺着嘴角往下流着。  
李赫宰抚摸着对方脸蛋，把木板丢地上，把人的裤子顺着内裤一起扒了下来。“啧啧，多好看，粉红色。“说着手用力的揉捏着对方的屁股。  
李东海的皮肤被拍打的红红的，但是没受一点伤，皮都没蹭破，但是被人一模就敏感的让他想跳起来。他猛吸口水，嚷嚷道：“你个变态你想干什么？“  
“我想干你这件事还不够明显？“李赫宰挑眉。  
“哥，你饶了我吧，我给你找个好的，腰细胸大屁股翘”李东海眼神祈求道。  
李赫宰乐了道：“怎么，还挺有情趣，穿身女装伺候我？”  
李东海觉得这个人脑子肯定有问题，自己肌肉练得这么结实，哪个女的能和自己这身材一样。他不断吞咽着甜甜的唾沫，觉得李赫宰摸在他屁股那儿的手怎么都膈应。  
“这样看还挺干净的？“李赫宰把人的屁股扒开，看着人干净粉嫩的后穴满意的点了点头。李东海急的自己恨不得马上长痔疮，膈应死对方。  
“但是还是要洗一下，一会给我忍住了。“李赫宰把人吊着的胳膊松下来，拿手铐把人再次捆住。又把人抗到肩膀上移动到卫生间。  
李东海觉得自己受到了奇耻大辱，他起码是个成年健身男性，现在被李赫宰瘦的和鸡仔一样的身板抗来抗去，非常没有面子。  
（我好累，灌肠Play下次写吧？前戏我也剩了）

李东海的后穴已经被按摩棒插得松软酸胀。他不再有力气管理自己不断流出的口水，他现在只操心振动棒上激凸的小珠子是怎么刺激着他敏感的肠壁，又被人一次次的推到体内深处又拉扯出来。  
李赫宰把人嘴里的口球去掉了，长期的张嘴让李东海现在没有办法合上嘴巴，去掉糖果只会让他口水分泌稍微变慢了些而已。另外的好处就是李赫宰能听到人不时发出的呻吟。  
李赫宰的手没停下，握着飞机杯在李东海下身前后律动，浅粉色的透明飞机杯里能看到被灌满的浓白精液。  
双重快感的操控下，李东海早就失了智，他现在的注意力都用在了李赫宰不断在他体内抽插的串珠式按摩棒上。小珠子一个个的进入抽出，一下下按压着他的g点，爽的他次次都满足的射出。  
李赫宰把自己的下身凑到了李东海跟前，没有半点犹豫的，李东海张着嘴就把人前端抿在了嘴里。嫩红的舌头一下下舔着对方的龟头，嘴唇吮吸着马眼分泌出的液体。李东海的脸被人胯间的阴毛扎的痒痒的，他嗅着人下身咸腥的味道，只觉得口水分泌加速了。他伸了一只手握住对方挺立的鸡巴，一下下撸动着，嘴巴吞吐。李东海只能含下龟头和一部分的阴茎，嘴巴发出咕噜咕噜的声音，透明的液体顺着嘴角落到了下巴。  
李赫宰粗大的鸡巴在人卖力的挑逗下充血肿胀，皮肤包着青筋突突跳动着，李东海觉得手上的阴茎涨的更大更硬了，他抬着眼一脸媚像，想着对方或许能够射到他的嘴里。  
李赫宰没再管对方后穴插着的按摩棒和胯间的飞机杯，李东海趴在他面前倔着屁股，左手扶着他的下身，舔弄。右手反着扶着按摩棒，一下下的进进出出。他夹着自己双腿增加摩擦的快感，舒服的挺动着自己的屁股。  
“呜..哈..嗯..嗯..”  
“刚刚不是很不情愿吗？现在骚成这样，是个男人都想干你。”李赫宰揉捏着对方的乳尖，毫不客气的拉扯，指甲用力的抠挖着人的小红樱桃。  
李东海的脸涨的红透了，不知道是害羞还是脸充血。前身的飞机杯他没有精力去管，但是肿胀的厉害，他闷哼着，在人大腿间蹭来蹭去。  
李赫宰握着对方的下身，把人套着的粉红色东西取出来，把容器里的浓白精液都倒在了对方屁股上。  
“骚货，看你这个样子，都要射不出来了吧？想不想哥哥把大鸡吧插进去？”  
李东海吞了吞口水点头，讨好的用舌尖在人马眼上勾着舔弄。  
李赫宰粗暴的扯着对方头发，把人甩到旁边。李东海用手背擦了擦自己的嘴角，吸了吸鼻子有点委屈。“想吃哥哥的大鸡吧，射给我..想要..”  
“射到你的骚穴里，趴过去，把屁股挺起来给哥哥操。“李赫宰粗糙的手指在人穴口抚摸，李东海舒服的喘息着，听话的趴下，还主动的用手扒开自己的屁股，摇晃着。  
李赫宰更加用力的用双手把人臀瓣儿掰开，把按摩棒拿出来关掉。看到对方后穴的媚肉饥渴的收缩着，他拿着充血的龟头在人穴口划弄了几下，迫不及待的插了进去。  
对方肉穴吞吐着粘液，把紧窄的后穴塞满。“嘶..太紧了，放松，不要咬我。”李赫宰拍打了对方的屁股，让人放松下来。  
“哈啊..太满了..到头了..进不来了..”李东海觉得体内被人塞得满满涨涨，撑得想要爆炸一样。  
李赫宰只塞进了一半进去，皱着眉帮人把前身又撸射了出来，趁着对方放空的劲儿，一用力全塞了进去。  
李东海疼的身体猛烈收缩，忍不住的呜呜哭出来，粗壮的阴茎彻底塞进了湿紧顺滑的小穴，李赫宰没给李东海半点休息的时间，抓住对方的要，狠狠的在白嫩的股间操干起来。李东海的小穴像有好多个嘴巴，凑在一起吮吸着他挺立的下身。  
“妈的，刚才哭的像被我强一样，现在我出来都都不行，李东海你真骚，扭着屁股就要男人操。”李赫宰皱着眉，把人的体内一寸寸的开发操软，让人的媚肉一下下收缩讨好着自己的进出。  
“”嗯..哈啊..赫宰啊…哈啊，快点…好粗啊..大鸡吧太舒服了..呜啊..操到里面了，干我…哈啊，干死我..哈啊哥哥..要坏了..呜呜..太快了哥哥..“李东海跪爬在床上挺着脖子，舒服的撕扯着身下的床单，小穴被人的抽插操干磨的发麻，但也加深了对方刺激到g点的快感。  
李东海的身体一直打着哆嗦，在人次次冲撞到最深处后，后穴不断痉挛起来，同样一股股的分泌出的爱液。  
“操？李东海，你还会用后面高潮？“李赫宰像是发现了什么稀罕事，瞪大了眼睛。  
“哈啊…我不知道…呜呜呜呜..我不行了…赫宰…啊..赫..要死了..别操了哈啊..”  
李赫宰没有停下身下的律动，果不其然，觉得龟头被一阵热潮包裹，李东海的小穴瞬间变得更加湿滑，随着交合处的抽插，原本透明的汁液被冲撞成了白色的分泌物挂在两人股间。  
整个房间只剩下李东海肆无忌惮放荡的呻吟声，和肉穴及鸡巴抽插发出的水渍声，李赫宰更兴奋的干着骚水横流的小穴，用力的揉捏拍打着李东海的屁股，看着粉嫩的淫靡的小穴被操成淫荡的绯红色，以及身下人完全失神的目光。  
李赫宰毫不客气的用自己知道的骚话刺激着李东海的耳朵，看着身下的人缩成小小一团闷哼呻吟，李赫宰内心的快感比身体带来的快感刺激更大。  
“哈啊..又要..到了..呜..赫啊…被操射了..哈…”  
李东海咬着手边的床单，呜咽着呻吟，后穴再次痉挛起来，颤巍巍的挺着自己的前身射出了稀薄的白浊。  
李赫宰眼神一暗，环抱住对方的腰肢，把人扭过来，成坐着的姿势在自己怀里，卡着人的腰上下让人动着，同时挺着跨操干。  
还在高潮中的李东海，坐在人胯间把人的鸡巴又完全吞进去。李赫宰的大鸡巴把李东海闭合的嫩穴操的松松软软，对方已经完全失了神志，完全靠着欲望蠕动着身体。一次次的深入研磨让他的身体狠狠颤栗着，被操的松软的后穴止不住的痉挛。  
还没等着李东海反应过来，李赫宰捅进人深处，滚烫的精液全浇在了人的深处。李东海被刺激的瞳孔缩小，整个人挂在李赫宰的身上，肌肉绷紧。李赫宰温柔的吻住对方的嘴巴，把人的呻吟尖叫声堵住，让人的小穴灌满了他喷射出的爱液。  
“舒服吗？以后哥哥每天都这样喂你。”


End file.
